Sweet Audrey
by InuYashaBaby1
Summary: Audrey, Bella's cousin comes to live with the Cullen's. This sweet girl wins over everybody, but most of all Jacob. But behind her blue eyes is a dark past. Can she reveal it in time to save herself from her demons? JakeXOC OCXOC NessieXJake BellaXEdward.
1. Prologue

Sweet Audrey

By InuYashaBaby1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wondrous Stephenie Meyer Does. But I do own Audrey. Yay.

AN: Heya, this is a new story, It probably won't be updated for A LOOONG time, because I have like 4 or 5 other stories that are being waited upon, but this idea was new and fresh, and yeah. I just really can't stay away from the whole Jake X OC thing can I...?

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

If only. Those words, they lined Audrey's mind. If only her father hadn't left. If only she hadn't gotten cancer. If only her mother hadn't committed suicide. If only Alex had actually loved her, like he said he had. If only she wasn't in this dingy taxi cab. Forks Washington, a place she had only been to once, for her cousin-Bella's wedding. She smiled sweetly at the driver, and he grinned back toothless. She seemed unaffected by this-she knew that Bella would be there for her-she knew Bella would sweetly say she didn't care that she had dropped so quickly out of high school. All Audrey Swan wanted was someone to love her. But she didn't need one-and Audrey had learned the hard way, needs before wants. Audrey had already traveled very far looking for her precious Alex-his golden hair, his pale, ice cold skin-and his eyes, what she would miss the most-golden, sparkling like the sun. Audrey was a slim girl, at 5'6', she had long wavy black hair and blue eyes. Some would even call her beautiful. She had gentle features, which gave her a generous look. Audrey was too kind to tell the taxi driver to turn off the Air conditioning. But she was grateful to have a taxi, because she also knew once she hit Port Angeles, the luxury of a taxi would be impossible. She would have to walk. She wondered if Bella even still lived in Forks, but she prayed, she begged God that she did. She prayed that Bella had a warm home, and Bella would open the door to her warm home, and let Audrey in. Audrey would sit on the couch, and be given warm tea. But she could only hope these things-the future was a blank sheet.

"Here, we are." The driver said in heavily accented English. "That will be 30.00, ma'am."

"Oh, of course" Audrey said, blushing that she had been caught in the act of day dreaming. She handed him a twenty, and two tens, and stepped out of the small taxi. She breathed in the cold air, and realized-being in Port Angeles was only the first step in her recovery. She wondered why the man said he would only drive her this far, but she didn't question him, and waved as he drove off. She pulled her coat up close to her body, wanting, praying for Alex's cold arm around her. She knew it could never be, but she smiled anyway.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

Thnx. Tell me what u think, and if u want to no more about Audrey and Alex. And all that jazz. R&R Sorry, it's short because I only wanted to give you a little insight into her character.


	2. Chapter 1

Sweet Audrey

Chapter 1

InuYashaBaby1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do own Audrey, and Alex, too.

An: This will have A LOT of chapters with songs. Er.., not this one, but one eventually.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBE

**Jake POV**

I had been dreaming a lot lately. I have been sleeping more often-and I was fucking sick of it. I was tired all the time. I guess that type of things happen when you spend a lot of time running around with a half human, half vampire one year old. She was growing too quickly-so quickly. She was bigger than Claire, and Claire is 2 years older. I hadn't thought of it until Edward brought it up-it would only be 5 more years before her body would be old enough to be an adult. I gagged on my ham and cheese sandwich when Edward said it-I loved Nessie, yeah-but I don't think I'm ready to think of her that way yet. Anyway, back to the dreams. I always dreamed of the same girl. Her gentle black locks- her crystal blue eyes. The way she laughed as she jogged into the field of roses. I would run behind her, and would occasionally grab her hand. She would blush-color spread her face. She would always put her hand out when we reached the end-put it out forward. Someone pulled me back, and I let go of her hand. She would prick her finger on the last rose thorn, and a droplet of blood oozed from the top of her finger-then he would come. She would smile at him the way she smiled at me. He was taller than me, but he was pale, and he had golden hair. When he looked at me, I could see the disgusting red eyes of a bloodsucker. He would caress her, and gently coo in her ear. She always gave him her hand, and he would suck all the blood out of her. Then, I would wake up. The dream always reminded me of a Within Temptation video- I think that's where it originated. But I didn't think about it a lot, I just spent most of my time with my sweet Nessie. Like I was now. She giggled-her bell like laugh always made me smile-as I spun her around in the air. I placed her down again.

"Again!" She called to me. I smiled, but shook my head, Noticing Bella's presence behind her. She scolded me with her golden eyes-'Be more careful' they said. Bah. She didn't understand that I cared too.

"Sorry, Nessie-Mom looks like she thinks it's lunch time." I said to her-ruffling her bronze locks. Nessie pouted, but Bella was right behind her. Bella picked up Nessie, and carried her into the small cabin that they called home. Personally-I thought it was too short. I couldn't stand up at all-my back was killing me. I sat in the grass outside for a moment, sniffing the air. Then-I heard a gentle ruffling in the trees in front of me. Bella came outside-her cold face creased with worry. I growled, and put myself in a protective stance.

"It's a human." She admitted. I nodded, and as I did, Edward came out, he was holding Nessie-I was glad-Bella's newborn strength had worn off-she was weaker than the rest of the Cullens. Plus-Ed was the fastest. Out of the woods, walked a tumbling girl-her curly black hair tangled with leaves and twigs. She looked up at me with sweet blue eyes. This was the girl from my dreams. What in all the hells was she doing here? Messing up everything with her beautiful stance and-I couldn't think anymore before she instantly smiled at Bella.

"Bella!" She called out-tumbling her way towards Bella. When she reached Bells, she wrapped her arms around her-Bella seemed taken back, trying to access her human memories.

"Audrey?" Bella said reluctantly. "Little Audrey?" the girl nodded.

"Hi, Bella." She giggled. "You look beautiful-in fact it's little scary." She laughed. Bella did too. Did I miss something? Who was Audrey?

"Yeah-married life does that to you." Bella nodded. Audrey laughed again. Audrey lost her balance, and tripped over into Bella's arms. Taking a closer look, she was also shivering. Yeah-it was cold out here. I guess I didn't really notice. "Jake?" Bella called to me. I walked over.

"Hey." I smiled at her she smiled back.

"Jake, this is my little cousin Audrey, she's a tad cold." Bella said, pushing over Audrey gently. I wrapped my arm over her shoulder and she was immediately shocked by the heat. She tensed, but she quickly calmed. Nessie frowned at me, but I ignored it. "Let's get you inside," Bella said, pushing me into the front door-which was still open. I had to duck my head. Audrey instinctively sat on the couch next to the door. When Edward entered, he shut the door.

"Why are you here, Audrey?" Nessie asked, as I sat on the couch. I pulled Nessie onto my lap.

"Well, aren't you the most pretty little girl in the world?" Audrey said sweetly to Nessie. Nessie blushed, and smiled at Audrey. "The reason I'm here, is because I need someone to stay with, and I was wondering if I could stay with Bella." She said.

"You mean Mommy." Nessie corrected.

"Oh." Audrey seemed astonished. Audrey looked at Bella, shocked. Bella smiled.

"Why don't I show you?" Nessie said, pushing her precious hand up to Audrey's face- which was covered in bruises-I assumed they were from the woods. I pulled her hand away, and Bella pulled her away from me, giving her to Edward, whispering something so quiet I couldn't hear. Edward carried her in the direction of her room.

"Edward's brother died-We took her in." Bella quickly explained. Audrey smiled.

"That's so kind of you-she looks so much like Edward! But she has uncle Charlie's curly hair. And your-." She paused and stared and looked into Bella's eyes. "That's strange-I could have sworn-you had brown eyes-." She shook her head. "She is such a lovely child."

"Why do you want to stay here?" I interjected.

"Oh umm.." Her breathing went quick.

"Oh, it's fine, you really don't have to tell us if you don't want to, Audrey." Bella said. "You can stay here for as long as you would like."

Audrey's face lit up.

"Are you sure..?" She quickly said.

"Why wouldn't I, for my favorite cousin?" She smiled. Since everything calmed down, Bella had the Cullens build a room off Nessie's for me. Bella pushed Audrey in that direction. "Jake, you wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch, would you?" I ground my teeth. Gah.

"Of course not." I forced a smile, Bella chuckled.

"Oh, I couldn't take his room, I'll sleep on the couch." She smiled. "I don't want to interject your family life-I just want a place to stay for a little bit." She said. "The couch is fine, Bells." Bella looked at her reluctantly. "Really." Audrey started gently pulling the leaves and sticks from her hair. She smiled at me. The same smile from my dreams. I blinked. Damn. Even with the purples on here face- she still looked beautiful. Bella pushed a pile of extra blankets into my hands, and I put them beside me on the couch. She turned and went into Nessie's room. I stood up, hungry. Jelly today, maybe? Nah, to colorless. Audrey frowned. "Do you think I could take a shower?"

I paused. "Sure." I said, wondering for a brief second about her in the shower. Edward cleared his throat. She smiled and stood up.

"Where is it?" She asked. I pointed towards a room off the small kitchen. "Thank you." She walked away, and I noticed a large bruise on the back of her neck. Where did she get a bruise so... big? That thing was like David and Goliath... well, more like Goliath, (but you really can't say Goliath without David, can you?) I shut my eyes, reminded of the man of the dreams-that white toothy grin. She shut the door to the bathroom quietly. I moved into the room to see what Edward and Bella were talking about.

"She's just so fragile." Edward stated. "Why?"

"She had a rough childhood." Bella countered.

"How rough is rough?" I asked, when I noticed Nessie snuggly dreaming in her bed.

"Rough enough." Bella said. She looked sad in some way. I nodded. I knew it had to be bad. "But she's a good person." Bella noted.

"I can tell by her thoughts. She only cares about other people." Edwards smiled.

"How long is she going to stay?" I asked.

"As long as she wants-I may be a vampire, but I still remember her-from my human memories." Bella said, putting a cold hand onto Ed's shoulder. "Her mother is my aunt-Charlie's sister. She's my only cousin from his side." Bella quickly explained. "Little Audrey Kristina Swan."

"How would she get a bruise on her back?" I asked "And the ones on her face?"

"I don't know. She was... well, she bruises very easily." Bella explained, sitting on the edge of Nessie's bed. "Just a small fall would have bruised her very badly." I sighed. I was tired again. I decided to go into the small addition that was my bedroom. I shut the door behind me and collapsed on my bed. Letting the droopy arms of sleep pull me into her bed- comforting me from my confusion.

**Audrey POV**

The warm water caressed my bruises as it flew over it. Bella was very kind to let me stay in her house. I thought as I stared at the strings of bruises distorting the white color of my bland skin. One-the gentlest of all- a sweet hand, placed delicately on my wrist. How did Alex leave such bruises? Was this kind of pain inflicted when someone is as terrible as I? I shook the thought quickly. I knew my mother would never want me to think of myself poorly, but how could I not, when everyone was so wonderful around me? I was glad for this though. Many people would be terribly happy to have my place, and I thanked God every day I was alive, for life was a blessing. I learned this the hard way. I turned the hot water off and shivered there for a moment. Was all this worth it? It was, it was worth it. It was worth it to be in the warm embrace of Bella once more. And that Renesmee... she was so gorgeous. But she looked a lot like Bella. Like the old Bella, anyway. The new Bella had the same personality-but looked different. So in theory, she was the same Bella. So, she must be the same. She was so gorgeous-and her husband oh! Goodness, he is rather handsome. Maybe I have a thing for older married guys. But that's so terrible! I hope not. And that Jake-he's handsome-but not in the same way. He looks like he's a body builder. I'll have to ask Bella why he stays here. But I don't mean to pry. I wiped my body off, careful to avoid the bruises, and brushed through my hair quickly. I got dressed, and stepped out of the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the couch, and Bella was beside him. Jake wasn't there, and I wondered quickly if he was okay.

"Hello." Edward smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, very much so," I replied. "Thank you for letting me use your shower, I appreciate it."

"Of course," Bella said

"We're going to have my father come over and take a look at your bruises." Edward said smiling. Oh no. Would, would he see all of them? At my look of worry, Edward said: "Oh, don't worry. My father is a doctor." I let out a sigh, but that wasn't what I was worried about. My bruises spanned the length of my body. There was a quiet knock on the door, I only heard it because I was looking for it. Bella was instantly gone, I could have sworn she just disappeared, but I didn't give much credence. The man standing before me reminded me a lot of Alex, but Alex had a browner tint to his hair. I wondered what he was doing...? Was he thinking of me...? Or was he spending time with his wife, Kyra? I shivered.

"Hello." The man said. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I'm here to look at your bruises. "  
He smiled at me, and my head went woozy. I smiled back at him. He looked like a terribly kind man.

"What bruises?" I tensed, up... How did they know? "The ones on my face' I fell in the woods... I swear I did..."

"We know, but Jake said he saw one on your neck, can I see it?"Carlisle said, still retaining. Oh, that was sweet of Jake. I just met him, and he was worried. I suppose he's a very nice boy. I wonder what he favorite sport is...?

"Oh, I forgot about those bruises." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Nothing changed.

"Sit here, please." He pointed to the couch; which was now vacant. Bella and Edward had left the room, how courteous! I nodded, and slipped off my shirt, revealing my array of bruises. I sat on the couch, and pulled off my pants.

"Oh my god." Carlisle said, staring at me. Was it that bad? I hadn't noticed. "You're covered!" He moved towards me, and looked at my arms. There were only small bruises there. But purple blotches lined the rest of my body like a splattered paint brush. Carlisle gently touched the bruises. "Where did you get these?"

"Uh, I'm like Bella, I fall a lot." Lie. Lying Liar. Carlisle picked up my left arm, and pointed to the bruise- a gentle wide shape of a hand-Alex's hand.

"Who gave these to you?" Carlisle altered the question a bit.

"Nobody." I lied.

"Nobody?" Carlisle raised his eye brow.

"Well, obviously, someone did." Bella said, coming in from the kitchen, handing me a sandwich and a pile of potato chips(they were on a plate). I smiled graciously.

"Stop blocking her Dammit!" Edward called from the kitchen. Huh. Was he watching Basketball? Alex used to like Basketball.

"I don't recall any pain." I said, this time, not lying.

"Well, these bruises are pretty bad. They'll fade in a couple of days, but if someone did these to you, you really should tell us." Bella said, sitting next to me. Bella was always my favorite cousin. She would visit me on weekends when I was in the hospital. I was 3 years younger, but she always loved to spend time with me. She would play Uno with me, and would always let me win. That was the kind of thing that made her more a big sister than the big special cousin. But, as I got out of the hospital, I talked to her less and less. But I remember her wedding, I was there-boy did she look gorgeous. We were different in the way we looked, me with my black hair, her with her brown. Me with my blue eyes, her with her melted chocolate ones-Well, they were golden now.

"Nobody did these." I smiled. Lying again. Never good, I needed to stop this. Lying is never the right option.

"Your lying." Jake said, leaning on the door. When did he get back...?

"Nobody did these." I cried, shaking my head. "Nobody did these." I repeated.

"Tell the truth, Audrey." Bella said.

"He...he didn't mean to, he just did it... it's my fault, really, Alex he didn't know his own strength when he..." I started to explain, trying to make Bella understand-I couldn't lie to Bella.

"When he hit you?" Carlisle pressed.

"No, no, no!" I cried. Bella wrapped her arms around me pulling me off the couch.

"Don't press her." Bella hissed. "You don't even know her... stop trying to understand!" Her voice didn't waver. "it'll be okay." She cooed sweetly in my ear. She picked me up bridal style. I let my tears soak her tee shirt. "Shhh... it'll be okay." She hummed. She lay me down on a bed-it was soft-I couldn't see where I was my eyes were closed tightly. Bella stood up, but I opened my eyes and grabbed her arm.

"Don't tell them... about Mom-and the, the..." I couldn't finish the sentence. She smiled weakly-her teeth were a bright white. She wasn't the same Bella, with her stumbling and her heavy blushing-she was a Bella trapped in a gorgeous body.

"I won't tell them a damn thing." She said, I laughed, and slipped my hand off her arm, letting her leave, she shut the door. I didn't like to think of my past often-it was like running away from a fire-to think of it was like to stop running, and the fire would engulf me completely. I stared at the bruises on my body... Why were they there? Reminding me of what a terrible person I was. I had slept with a married man, and I had the bruises to show for it-the worst part was I enjoyed it. What a slutt I was. I started to cry again, curling under the blankets. I tried to remember Alex's face, and it came to me like a dream. His eyes, a shade of gold... the shade of color that Bella's eyes were now tinted, his hair, a gentle sandy blonde, his smile, a shining white. Then I saw his hand, the ring adorning it. Was I some kind of monster? I could never tell Bella. Never. I breathed out another sob, wondering how much he thought of me. I doubt often. He was so happy when he was with Kyra. Kyra was his beautiful wife, and I was just a tenant in his huge house. He left me, but he had a right to. I mean, I fell in love with a married man, and made him have sex with me. That was a cruel thing I did to her. They ran a beautiful inn, that was now closed-I woke up in it, the whole thing empty- with a sold sign in the front lawn. They had let me stay there; I had run away from my grandfather, I didn't like him very much. Anyway, so they let me stay there for free. Over time, I fell head over heels for Alex. I was the only tenant-so they spent many, many days with me. I thought-stupid me... I thought he fell just like I did. Long glances across the dinner table... stealing kisses on the back porch... all leading up to the final act, the closing curtain-him courteously taking my virginity, leaving my scarred with these bruises. But for a weird reason, I was incredibly happy. To have at least have given it to someone I loved, whether or not he loved me was another thing, sadly. If only those things walked hand in hand. Anyway, over time bruises fade-and so did memories. In time I would forget, but there is no insurance. All I could do was live for other people, for now- as I had in the past. Maybe I would visit Italy. Who knows? Anyway, I started to think about my mom-a gorgeous brunette. She had spent her entire life supplying food and shelter for little me. My father had left my mother when she told him she was pregnant-she never told be his name- but apparently, I looked a lot like him. My mother gave me what she could-but she was dying from AIDS-which she inherited about a year after I was born. When I was 9, I got terribly sick-I had leukemia. It was genetic, and it was also inherited from my father. I was hospitalized for 4 years. When I was 10, I was moved into a room with a boy who was 14 at the time, his name was Nick. Nick was dramatic, and handsome-he had curly brown hair, olive skin and green eyes that could light up a sky. He was truly my first love. He was also dying from cancer-just like me, at the time it had seemed. He refused treatment, and everyday he was getting worse-throwing up blood, his olive skin was pale and white. But he told me how beautiful he thought I was. And he told me he always wanted to go to Italy-to walk the beaches. He told me, when he went I could go too, and we would hold hands and walk together. On my eleventh birthday, he told me to walk over to his bed-he had gotten to a point where he couldn't move- and I walked over, and he gave me my first kiss. It was warm and sweet. Then, when the heart monitor beeped like crazy, he pulled away and smiled:

"See you in Italy, Audrey." And he died. Just like that. I was later told that his mom took his ashes to Italy and sprinkled them onto the beach.

Then, when I was 13, my mother got sicker and sicker, and she passed away-taking her own life, she wasn't able to pay for my medical bills-let alone her own. Ironically, 10 days after her death I went into remission. I have yet to have a trace of cancer left in me. I lived with my grandfather for a couple of years, but I decided to leave, and that brings us back to the start of our story. I cuddled into the warm blanket over me, letting myself slip silently into the whips of sleep.

End of Chapter 1

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

**Thnxs for reading! Please, be kind, review. Pweeze? Just tell me what you think..!**


	3. Chapter 2

Sweet Audrey

Chapter 2

InuYashaBaby1

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do own Audrey, and Alex, too.(and Kyra ^-^)

An: I have nothing to say except congrats to Taylor Lautner who will be reprising his role as Jacob Black. Gawd, he's hot enuff already...

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Jake POV**

"Jeez, Ed. These are good." I said, jamming another mouthful of Edward's eggs into my mouth. "I can see now why you married him." I whispered into Bella's ear. She hit me in the arm. Ouch.

"We're going to the family for the day with Nessie. We don't want Audrey to get herself into more trouble. So, could you stay home with her?" Edward said.

"Yeah, I guess so." I sighed. "I mean, I really barely know the girl."

"You could play with her!" Nessie smiled. I started to breath heavy.

"Huh...? Play? Nessie, I don't she's not..." I started stuttering.

"God, you sound like a married man." Bella chuckled, grabbing Nessie, and pulling her out of the chair beside me, before I could blink. MY GOD! I hated how they could do that. I stretched out my arms, easily reaching the ceiling. I stood from my chair, and walked into the living room. Audrey was sleeping peacefully, her lips were curled into a gentle smile. I closed my eyes remembering the sweet smile in my dream. They were identical. I frowned, realizing how stupid I was to think she's beautiful. I had Nessie, but I wasn't ready for her to grow up.

**BEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBBEBBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Bella POV**

"Aunty Rose!" My precious daughter called, running into the arms of Rosalie.

"Nessie!" She smiled, and pulled Nessie deep into her embrace.

"Hey, Rose." Edward smiled his patented smile. Crooked and lovely, the one I fell in love with.

"Hello Edward, Bella." She said.

"Hey, guys!" Emmett said, coming behind me and thwacking me on the back, I tripped forward a bit, and caught myself. Even as a vampire, he was so much stronger than I. Then, there were two smells I didn't recognize.

"Who's here?" I asked.

"Oh, why don't you come meet them! They're just great Bella! Just great!" Alice smiled widely. "Alex, Kyra!" A bland, cold, yet sweet sent filled the room as two vampires entered the room.

The male-Alex, I assumed-was tall, and gorgeous. He had dirty blonde hair, and golden eyes like the rest of us. He was broad and muscular, but not so much as Emmet. Then, the girl, Kyra had olive tinted skin and dark, dark brown hair. She was short, but she looked warm and friendly. Her eyes were the same as Alex's. She smiled.

"Hello," Alex said, grabbing my hand and shaking it. He had a thick Australian accent. "You must be Bella?"

"Yes, that's right. This is my husband Edward, and my daughter Renesmee." I explained sweetly.

His eyes widened at Nessie, and I tensed up. Edward put his hand on my shoulder, and he whispered that he wasn't thinking that she was an immortal child.

"So... she's... real?" Kyra said smiling.

"Yes." Edward said.

"How was she conceived?" Alex asked, smiling, widely. I felt bad for him and Kyra. She seemed like the type of woman who would love to carry a child inside of her.

"In a bed." Emmet joked. Rose hit him on the back of the head. "Ow!"

"I was a human, and he was a vampire." I explained. "Nessie is half and half."

"How incredible!" Kyra marveled, but her face was sorrowful. "How I wish I could have had one of my own."

"It is a shame." Alex said to Kyra, and then laughed.

I frowned. What was that name Audrey had said caused all the bruises? Alex? I shook that thought away. Alex is a common name, right? What where the chances?

"So, do you have any special abilities?"

"Yes." Alex said, pleased. "We both do."

"Ah, really?" Edward said, although he already knew.

"I can lift objects with my mind, move them, you know?" Kyra said.

"I can set things on fire." Alex mused.

"Fire, like pain? Or fire like burning building?" Alice asked confused.

"Fire like burning. Any of you have a match?" I remembered a small box in my pocket. I pulled it out and tossed it to him. "Thank you, Bella. Hold it up, would you baby?" suddenly, the box floated and a match whizzed out, directly in front of Alex's eyes. It lit on fire with a blaze of yellow, orange and blue. Renesmee clapped.

"That's so cool!" Renesmee smiled.

"I'm glad you think so, Nessie." Alex smiled back. He picked the lit match up (I don't know if that was the right term...) and blew it out. "But, it's not very useful. It would have been, though. When I was human, I was in artillery." He laughed. "Rogue cannon ball took me down- my best friend who was also in artillery was a vampire. Haven't run into him lately, though-he ate humans. He went by the name of James." I laughed.

"James? A vampire by that name attacked me when I was still human."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Alex sighed. "He was a tad aggressive. That's why I ditched him-ended up with a vampire, Laurent, I think." I nodded.

"That was him alright."

We moved quietly into the living room, and we all relaxed there.

"So, why are you here, Alex?" Rosalie asked, aggravated. She hated people jumping in on her ground, and that was pleasing Renesmee.

"Well, we were wondering if we could join your coven." Kyra smiled. "We're vegetarians too."

"How long have you been, or rather, haven't been eating humans?" Carlisle asked inquisitively.

"Ah, me since I was born, about a hundred and fifty years, and Kyra, since I made her that was 90 years. Neither of us have eaten any humans... recently." He shifted in his seat. "When I was first made, I killed my wife and our young son. Then, I killed my brother. That was it. Kyra killed only 1 person, and that was when she was a newborn." He nodded proudly.

"He was a serial killer, though. No harm done." Kyra piped in. I frowned. Human life is human life, but we were vampires, I guess that was better than killing an innocent person.

"We want to know about her though." Alex said. "Renesmee. She's can't really be as old as she seemed. It was just last year, the Volturi...."

"Ah, yes! I age really quickly!" My daughter smiled brightly.

"Will she..." Kyra hesitated "Will she die so soon?"

"No, she'll stop aging in 5 years or so." I said, leaning into Edwards shoulder.

"Tell me, Bella, did it happen right away? From the first time you two made love?" He asked quickly. I coughed, surprised by the bluntness.

"Uh..." I said, looking briefly at Nessie. "We don't know. I guess we never will. But, I like to think it was." I smiled nervously.

"Do you think that... It would happen to any human girl who did it with a vampire?" He asked Carlisle.

"We're assuming that it's like any other pregnancy." Carlisle stated plainly.

"Was being pregnant with that angel... painful?" He asked, yet ANOTHER question.

"I like to think it was a labor of love. But yes. It was, I died from it." I smiled, kissing Nessie on her head, through her perfect hair.

"You... died from it? Like physically died? How are you here now?" I laughed as he pressed further.

"Well, CPR can be very affective to spreading vampire venom." Edward chuckled. "I applied it directly to her heart while a family friend, who isn't a vampire, performed CPR."

"That would be the werewolf, correct?" Kyra asked.

"Why yes." I gasped, astonished she would know that much.

"But, if I may not be so rude, why do you want to know so much, Alex?" Jasper inquired, his scarred eyebrow rising.

"Yes, why do you?" Kyra said, kind of pissed.

"No reason." He said. "Just... _curious." _

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Audrey POV**

"HA! I told you that ER was a word!" Jake said, pointing his tanned finger in my face while throwing his head back and chuckling.

"I won't doubt you again, Jake." I smiled, although really quite aggravated that he was now 30 points ahead of me in scrabble.

"Your turn," He commented. I smiled, placing my prefect word on the board-one that would earn me 50 points... 'knights' and 'success'. Jake's jaw dropped.

"Now the game is even-or rather close." I smiled.

"Aww, shit man, I thought I would win." He slammed his fist on the table, sending small wooden letter squares flying all around.

"For a while there, I did too-Until I got that second c." I smiled.

"God, how'd ya get so good?" He said as we both stood up.

"Oh, I had a lot of practice." My smile widened. Hospitals are boring-hustling scrabble, not so boring. I didn't really hustle- I just made it my duty to defeat people who did. My 'knights' and 'success' move was usually the crushing blow.

"When would you guess the Cullen's will be home?" Jake said quietly.

"Dunno." I replied just as quietly. "I haven't seen Bella is a whole year. Boy, has she changed."

"You have no idea." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I saw you at the wedding." I commented.

"I came later." He hissed.

"Why... why do you live here?" I asked, extremely curious to know of this giant.

"Uh, I dunno. Bells and I were good friends. I guess Nessie got a hold of me, you know?" He smiled.

"What, in the creepy pedophile way?" I joked. His eyes went wide.

"No." He commented, quickly and shook his head, nervously.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything Jake." I said, shrugging. It was getting awkward, so I changed the subject quickly. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Oh," He said, caught off guard. "Uhm... Rock, you know the classics-The Animals, The Stones, The Beetles, I kinda like Nickelback, and I really like... James Blunt."

"James Blunt, really?" I said, genuinely surprised. "Whoa, you never struck me as a 'You're Beautiful' type of guy."

"Yeah, well. I find that it helps when singing Nessie to sleep with my guitar. She really likes 'I Really Want You'."

"Oh, I love that song. **I really want you to really want me, but I really don't know if you can do that. I know you want to know what's right, but I know it's so hard for you to do that**... Oh, you sing to her?

"When Ed and Bells don't do it, yeah. I'm surprised you know that song."

"Yeah, I'm a pretty big Bluntite." I confessed.

"A Bluntite? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Jake laughed, and I laughed with him. His laugh was sweet and warm. I felt at home, when I heard it.

"I also like Coldplay, Jack's Mannequin, No Doubt, The Fray, you know. Soft Rock, I think that's what 'The kids call it' these days." I smiled.

"Are we... friends?" Jake asked, quite randomly.

"Of course we are. Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine." I answered simply.

"I'm glad." He stated, genuinely happy.

"I am too, I think you are very cool, Jake."

"Listen... Since we're friends," He hesitated. "Can you tell me where you got those bruises?"

"Alex." I said too quietly to hear. "I thought you were there."

"I was. But, I guess... _how..._is the more appropriate question."

"Um." I blushed furiously. "I would rather not talk about it." His eyes widened.

"That must be one huge guy."

"He's pretty big, I guess." Jake made a 'what?' face. "Oh, I mean his stature. He's very muscular."

"Oh, because I so thought you would tell me about that," He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry."

"I can see why you wouldn't want to tell someone stuff like that." He blushed. "What color are his eyes." I was caught off guard by the question.

"Oh, Alex's? They're like melted honey-a perfect gold." I said, remembering how captivated I was by those eyes.

"GREAT!" He said, once again sarcastic. I jumped. Why did his eyes color matter? I wondered.

"Let's just talk about something, else, okay. I'm not very proud of myself." I confessed. "So what's your favorite movie?"

"The Shining." He said plainly. "Jack Nicholson's great. HEERES JOHNNY!"

"That movie is horrifying." I said. "I read the book first, though, and the movie is nothing like it."

"There's a book?"

"Yeah. Stephen King-master of horror. I've read all of his books."

"How many are there?" He asked, and we slumped onto the couch.

"53. Not counting the Non-Fiction." (AN: That number isn't correct, I don't think... But, if it is, I'm SUCH a good guesser.)

"Where do you have the time to do all that?" He wondered.

"I dunno. I just... did. When I was younger, I had leukemia." I said weakly. "I was hospitalized for a long time."

"Oh. I'm very sad to here that." He frowned.

"Yeah, my mother had AIDS, at the same time."

"Oh my god, Bella was right, you did have a tough childhood."

"Well, I learned a lot of things that most people learn when their thirty when I was 10." I smiled briefly, and pushed some of my hair behind my ears.

"Well, that's lucky I guess..." He mumbled. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked pointing to the little nook of a kitchen.

"Oh, a little. But, don't trouble yourself, I'll make myself something." I appeased him, walking towards the kitchen that he gestured to. "Do you want anything?"

"No, uh..." He stuttered. I shrugged and walked towards the kitchen. I reached into the fridge, noticing a bottle of my favorite-V8 juice. It looked a little thinner and darker than usually, but I was sure it was fine. I grabbed a glass and poured it in. I brought it to my nose, gagging at the smell-Iron, the unmistakable scent of blood. I dropped the glass on the floor, the "V8" splattered across the cold linoleum, bits of glass, oh, I hope it's not crystal, where splattered throughout, I shook, leaning on the counter behind me. Jake jogged into the room. "What?" He questioned protectively.

"The..the tomato juice it's... not tomato juice."

"What are you talking about Audrey? Of course it's tomato..." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Oh."

"It's blood. Why do you have blood in a v8 juice bottle?" I asked, gasping for air.

I was like Bella in that I hated the smell of blood; I guess it was a Swan thing. Maybe that was why she was so pale...

"It's not blood." He commented.

I rested my head in my hands, staring at my dark palms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't...mean to break the glass."

"S'okay." He shrugged. "It wasn't mine anyway, as long as it was Ed's it's cool."

He laughed.

"I get the feeling you don't like Edward."

"Oh, no I like him fine. Now, but it wasn't like that always. We hated each other."

"I'm so sorry." He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it. "Nobody should hate each other, it's really not a good feeling."

"It's not, that's why I'm glad we're..." He gulped in air "..._friends_."

I wasn't sure why I did, but I laughed at that. Then, I ran to the bathroom and threw up until I was hacking up air.

**BEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBE**

**Six Hours Later**

The door opened, and I heard laughter, a familiar sound. It was Bella's laugh. I took a sip out of my ginger ale, which was in fact ginger ale. Jacob made sure. He even bought a new bottle. What a nice guy.

"Yes, they were quite funny, huh, Princess?" Edward cooed, I hoped to Nessie.

"They were, they were!" Nessie joyously giggled like she was at a circus. I had never been to a circus, maybe I could go someday soon.

"Hey guys, Audrey's not feeling well." Jacob's thick voice greeted them at the door.

"Well, I can see that!" Bella exclaimed, wriggling over to me. She put her cool hand on my face. Her diluted amber eyes stared into my blue ones, and I pushed out a smile.

"Jake's just over reacting." I assured her. "I just vomited. I think you're V8 juice went bad, or something because it smelt a lot like blood."

Her eyes widened. She turned and whispered something to Edward, it was barely audible, and spoken so quickly. Edward picked up Nessie, and she put her hand sweetly on her father's face. He nodded at the little girl. Nessie's smile turned into a pout.

"Do you want me to call over Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"No, I'm really fine. You've done so much for me already. It was just a bit of nausea. So, how was it?"

"Oh, it was fun. We had some guests over. A sweet couple."

"How many are in Edward's family?" I asked politely.

"There's Carlisle, his father, Esme, his mother, Emmett, his brother and his wife Rosalie, there's his sister Alice, and her husband Jasper. Jasper and Rose are siblings. Their all adopted, though."

"Gosh, I wish I had that big of a family growing up." Bella pulled the blanket over my shoulder. "Who died?"

"Died..No one," She paused, then said. "Nessie's parents are Edwards _biological_ brother and his wife."

"Oh, tell him I'm very sorry for his loss."

"That's okay, Edward's very happy."

"So, will you have any kids of your own?" I probed.

"No, I can't." Her eyes darted away from mine. I gasped, covering my mouth with my bruised hand.

"Oh, Bells..."

"No, I have Nessie. She's a fantastic daughter, really."

"What is it?"

"Oh, um, you know what Tina Faye had in Baby Mama?"

"Oh, yeah. But she still conceived."

"With me it's much worse."

I grasped her and pulled her into a hug. I started to cry.

"What?" She questioned.

"It's just so sad...I can't imagine that. You've always been so motherly to me, even when my Mom died, I guess..." With a house full of young ones. I wanted to finish, but I craved not to be inconsiderate.

"You always pictured her with children." Edward finished, running his hands through his messy wake up do. "So did I." He shrugged.

"Some people are just unlucky." Bella smiled. "Some people are unluckily lucky."

"Huh?" I remarked, confused.

"Nothing." Bella walked towards Edward. "Night."

I Shut my eyes.

Opened them, to a tap. I flickered my eyes open, in the moonlight streaming through the windows of Bella's dark home sat Alex. His eyes as friendly and loving as I remember.

"Hello, Audrey." I think I mumbled something around the lines of "Goshfsakd", but I'm really not sure. "How have you been?" He asked in his voice, the thick Australian accent comforted me, and I wanted to reach out and tuck a stray hair behind his ear. I didn't though.

"Okay." I bit my lip.

"But all the bruises, I..." He paused for a moment, and he sat on the couch, pulling my legs gently onto his lap. I could have sworn he didn't touch me, but I knew he did. I shivered. STOP! I screamed at myself, knowing he was someone else's husband. How could I betray Kyra like this. No, a part of me hissed towards the beautiful man beside me, how could _he_ betray Kyra like this. "I hurt you. I'm sorry for that."

"You didn't hurt me," I nodded.

"I did, I should have stopped." He shook his head. "I was a fool to not realize my feelings for you earlier, and get out of it. But, I ignored it and went with the voice in my heart." He put his hand on my face, tracing over the bruises on face.

"You're right, you should have. So should've I. But we didn't and here we are."

Then, and overwhelming question poked at me.

"Wait, Alex." I paused, pulling his hand off my face. "How are you here?"

"I found you." He patted the tip of my nose.

"No." I pulled my legs off his lap. "I...I can't do this to Kyra. She was so kind to me, I have to suppress my feelings for you for her." I stood up, wobbling at first but standing with determination.

"Someone's going to hear you, Audrey." Alex sighed, running his hand through his gorgeous hair.

"Too late, leech." Jake growled. I turned to see him leaning on the door to his bedroom. "You're lucky Edward and Bella aren't here, or I'd rat you out to whoever 'Kyra' is."

"Stay out of this Mutt," Alex glared at Jacob. "She's mine." Alex pulled me close to him, I squirmed away from him, but he held tight. He was going to leave more bruises.

"I have no doubt of it, don't worry, I'm not interested." I was oddly hurt by that statement, to me it felt like he was tossing me away like I had a third foot, or something. We only knew each other a day, after all. "I barely know Audrey. But, I do know humans, and she's not feeling fantastic in your arms. See all those bruises?"

"Don't remind me," Alex looked away for a moment.

"Yeah, well clearly she's hurt."

"Oh, no, Jake I wasn't hurt." I was ready contradict, but considering as Jake was sort-of defending me, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Yes, well. At least I'm not a virgin." Alex countered. Jake looked un affected. I was surprised at that. The 'at least I'm not a virgin' usually accompanied 'at least I don't live with my mother' in Alex's book; he certainly had a different sense of humor.

"Oh, really? Well, at least I don't sparkle, gay-boy." Jake countered. Sparkle? What was that all about.(AN-This is starting to sound like a Team Edward vs. Team Jacob fight, if you know what I mean...)

Alex laughed at that. He shook his head, and leaned down to kiss me. He did, too. Gentle and nice-just like the first few times. I blinked and he was gone.

I blinked again and it was morning.

Was it all a dream?

**End Chapter 2**

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBBEBEB**

**AN: YES! HA! DONE ANOTHER ONE! I love the alex and jake fight, I actually find it really funny-but, hey. Please read and review. No flames though, (Although, simon-level insults are totally accepted, because he's right 75% of the time) I got a real bad flame, and it hurts! Ah, well. Untill next time.**

"


	4. Chapter 3

**Sweet Audrey**

**Chapter 3**

**InuYashaBaby1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I do own Audrey, and Alex, too.(and Kyra ^-^)**

**A/N: Hello, Readers! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. Thanks for all the support, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^-^. Sorry for the long update time, I had a string of bad ass virus mother smuckers that practically destroyed my computer. However, I did a worship dance to the gods of antivirus software, and here I am good as new! On with the chapter! **

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Jake POV**

I ran through the forest, leaving the Cullen home behind. Ugh, what an asshole. He was worse than Cullen! All acting that Audrey was all his. Damn it!

I veered around trees, not particularly caring if I hit one. I wasn't sure why I cared so much, I mean, I had just known her for a couple of days, right? But it didn't feel that way. It felt like I had known her forever. It felt like-Jesus, what did it feel like? I hate mixed emotions; they're like barriers, hiding what I want to feel. I hadn't imprinted on her. Was it possible, was it possible that I imprinted on two people? Couldn't be. Not the same feeling.

I had always loved Bella, and then came Renesmee. It wasn't a Stacey's mom kind of situation, when I fell for Nessie, it was as if all of the love I ever held for Bella was gone. Now she was...my mother in law. Cullen wasn't my rival, just the father of my true one. But oh, God, what was this-Audrey. She jumped into my life with her bruised skin and her crystal blue eyes. If she was meant to be the one, I would have imprinted on her, not Nessie.

Oh God, but those eyes, that hair, her thin body. I just needed to protect her. As soon as I saw her, I knew that she needed to be protected. That Alex bastard was killing her with his touch. She was as fragile as a porcelain doll, for Christ's sake! My sister had one of those once. She broke it, and it shattered into a thousand pieces onto the floor. She had cried and screamed forever-the doll could never be put back together again. Audrey could-and I could fix her. Yes. I would fix her.

I would fix my Audrey.

_My_ Audrey. I turned my head up to the sky and I howled as the morning sun rose over the clouds.

**BEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Audrey POV**

"Hey, Audrey." Bella smiled.

"Hey, Bells." I said, turning down the volume on the tv.

"What are you watching?" Bella asked.

"True Blood." I replied shamefully. "It's become a favorite of mine."

Bella threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to turn it off?"

"No,no. Watch as much as you want. Edward and I are going out for a day. Jake's out for a run, would you mind looking after Renesmee for a day?" Bella asked, pleading in her beautiful golden orbs.

"Of course not. It's fine with me."

"I'm glad, she really seems to like you a lot." Bella patted me on the shoulder. "The numbers are on the fridge, call any one of them in an emergency if you can't get through to Edward or I." She paused, before adding quietly. "But emergencies are infrequent, and Edward and I will answer. So you likely won't have to call anyone else."

"Kay. I hope you and Edward have a lovely time. What time does Nessie usually get up?"

"Around 9, and it's 8:30." She smiled and patted me on the shoulder. She fled out the door, and I stared at it. Turning back to the sound of Bill talking to Sookie, I decided to turn it off. I loved the show, but I probably shouldn't have it one with Renesmee up. I stretched upwards and stared at the fading bruises. I was glad that they were fading, I was feeling less guilt. Oh god, I wanted to see him again though. That dream was just so vivid last night. Alex's hair in the moonlight, his touch on my arm. For some strange reason, I flinched away, and I wasn't completely sure why. I had welcomed his touch before, and now it seemed like a terrible chill. Was it Jacob's fire? Could it be? I had only known him for a few days. However, something my mom said to me once rang in my ears. "Love is like an infectious disease, Auddie, you meet that person and it catches you, and then the symptoms come. Finally-you die. Just kidding, sweetie." I like to think that my mother desperately loves me still. I couldn't go back in our house though, after she had killed herself. It was like my whole body pushed me away with so much force away from there.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Renesmee cooed as she opened her door.

"They went out, sweetie." I said, calmly looking at the bronze haired cherub in front of me.

"Okay." She smiled weakly, rubbing her eye gently. "How long will they be gone?"

"I'm not sure, your mom didn't tell me. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh, they're probably just out having sex again. They have sex ALL the time." Renesmee smiled, and my jaw dropped.

"Renesmee! Who taught you that!"

"My Jake says it all the time," Nessie said calmly. "I don't know what it means, thought."

I sighed out of relief.

"Alrighty, what would you like to have for breakfast?"

"Uhhh...Hmmm...some cereal would be really yummy." She bit her lip sweetly, beefier quietly adding. "Mommy said all the V-8 juice is gone though. Did you drink it?"

"No, sweetie it went bad." I explained and she wrinkled her nose. I remembered the rancid smell of v-8, the hated smell of blood.

"Oh, all right." Nessie said, shrugging her adorable little shoulders. "You should never drink something once it goes bad." She nodded. I got up and went to the kitchen.

"Top cabinet." She added when she saw me fumbling around the kitchen. I smiled back at her with gratitude. How could a little girl be so beautiful and so smart? I wasn't sure. I grabbed a bowl, and then a box of cheerios, no Frosted Flakes or Lucky Charms here, no sir. I poured it into the bowel and added the milk. When I turned around to present the bowl to the small child, she was already behind me, wielding a spoon with Winnie the Pooh on the handle. I gave her the bowel and she hustled over to the table without spilling any of the milk. I decided then to make a bowel of cheerios for myself. After assembling my own, I joined Renesmee at the table and we enjoyed our breakfast in a nervous silence.

"So," Renesmee said, breaking the silence. "After breakfast, mommy usually plays with me. Mommy or Jake. Would you play with me?"

"Of course I would." I smiled at the little girl. "That would be awesome."

"Wonderful!" Renesmee exclaimed, and I couldn't help but notice how expansive her vocabulary is. She put her dish into the dishwasher and scurried away into her room. I finished my cereal and put it in the sink with Renesmee's bowel. I started to walk to Renesmee's room and found myself pausing in front of the room I knew to be Jake's. I couldn't resist the temptation. I opened the door and stepped inside.

The floor was covered in dirty clothes. There were old native American relics on the wall and on shelves. There were pictures of him and Renesmee framed and there were even pictures of him and Bella. I smiled at the unmade bed, the books spread everywhere. A toolbox rested on the floor beneath his bed. There was a painting of a wolf behind the bed. I bit my lip and left the room quickly. The room right next to it was Renesmee's and it was beautiful. It was painted a light yellow color and there were pink and blue butterfly's on the wall. It was a lovely room.

In front of me sat little Renesmee, with a box of barbies sitting in front of her. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled right back.

"I haven't played with these since I was little." I confessed, staring into her round, chocolate orbs.

"Well, I love them! Auntie Alice got them for me. She says that it'll help me practice my fashion sense." She shrugged. I looked at the small, blonde dolls. They were all dressed in jeans and tee shirts. Somehow I doubted that 'Aunty Alice' was very pleased. I plopped my self on the ground and I instantly regretted the swift motion. I groaned. "What's wrong, Audrey?" Renesmee looked at me.

"Nothing, I just have some bruises and they just hurt when I fell." I said, reaching to grab one of the barbies.

"Mommy had those type of bruises once." Nessie said nonchalantly. She pointed to the hand mark. My eyes shot open.

"She did?" I questioned the adorable creature.

"Yup. Daddy gave them to her before I was born." She said. I was appalled, and unsure of what she meant. Did she mean...could she mean...that nice, beautiful man hat harmed Bella? "Mommy told me that when she first saw you. But he can't give those to her anymore."

"Why not?" I questioned and Nessie grinned.

"Because Mommy's special now."

"She wasn't special before?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah, she was. Mommy was always special. Now she's super special. " Nessie stated plainly. I shook my head, I didn't understand.

"Can you tell me what you mean?" I asked her. She frowned.

"Mommy doesn't want me to." As she said this, I sighed. "But, as long as she doesn't know it doesn't matter. I'm her real daughter-Daddy is my Daddy."

"Yeah, of course. But, honey, you do know your adopted." I said kindly. She shook her head, as if she thought that I were incompetent. In truth, I realized that I wasn't nearly as smart as this small child in front of me.

"No, I'm not! Mommy had me, and Daddy helped!" She smiled brightly, and walked towards me. She placed her soft, pink hand up to my face and touched it. I was surprised at the array of images. Suddenly, somehow, she was showing me. These weren't my thoughts-they were hers. I was scared, but, I understood now. I _knew _now. Something was terribly wrong with this entire 'Cullen' family. As I watched the scene of Renesmee's birth, of Jake and Bella fighting, of Bella's pale porcelain skin, of Renesmee's first..hunt. I was scared. This was an odd cult of some kind-a messed up something-a...a... it didn't come to mind. I filed through thoughts, of books I had, and suddenly an old copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula appeared before me. Renesmee was holding it up to my face.

"This is what we are." Renesmee said seriously. "We're vampires." I was shocked. I couldn't move. This perfect child- she was seducing me with those melted chocolate eyes. She was going to drink my blood. I couldn't help but picture her sitting on top of me, licking her pudgy little fingers free of my hot, sticky blood. Somehow I had to get outta here. I stood up and tried to get away from this beast-this _demon_ in the room! She was going to kill me! As I ran, I ran straight into the arms of something big. I looked up. It was Jake. I was relieved. He wasn't like the Cullens. He didn't like them. He couldn't possibly be one of them. He was warm. They were cold. He wasn't a vampire.

"Jake, _Jake!_ You gotta know that the Cullen's they're all..." I trailed off and he wrapped his tight arms around me. I had to tell him! He had to know!

"They're all _what _Audrey?" His voice was deep and comforting. "Pale? Yeah. They're all really pale and good looking."

"That's not what I mean!" I thrashed in his strong and muscled man in front of me. "They're all vampires!" I screamed.

He grew tense and he looked directly at me.

"Did Renesmee tell you this?" He asked me. I nodded. He moved past me gently and his fingers gently grazed my arm. I shuddered.

"I'm sorry Jake, I couldn't not tell her." Renesmee said, putting her Barbie dolls away.

"Well now she's terrified!" Jake screamed. I was surprised at his cruelty to Renesmee. She was child, after all. Who am I kidding, she's probably like, 400 years old. "She's going to think we're monsters, Renesmee!"

"Too late, Pandora, Too Late. You've ruined everything now." Renesmee spat, quoting Epimithious Greek Mythology. I wasn't surprised she knew that.

I turned and dashed for the door. Before I knew it, Jake was standing in front of me.

"Don't go." He pleaded, his eyes round like a puppies. I felt compelled to crumple into his arms. However, I had to get out of here. I should get back to my grandfather, away from here.

"You're one of them," I spat. I had to be cruel.

"Please, just stay long enough to let the Cullen's explain." He said, grabbing my arms gently.

"What are you, then?" I questioned, terrified of what the answer could be.

"I'm a shape-shifter." He said confidently. I swallowed. I wasn't shocked. "I'm a werewolf."

"You don't suck blood?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"You don't kill humans?" I asked. He shook his head no.

I grabbed him, wrapping my arms around him and sobbing into his arms. Poor Bella! She probably had no chance! No chance to live! Jake comforted me, and I sobbed harder and shuddered. I looked long enough to see Renesmee crying, she was whining something. Every time she said it, Jake quivered. Just then, the door shattered. Edward and Bella burst in. I screamed. Jake's grip tightened.

"What's going on, Mutt?" Edward growled. Bella ran over to Renesmee and held her in her arms. Trying to comfort her.

"Renesmee told her." Jake hissed.

"Told her what?" Bella said, her voice soothing.

"What we are!" Renesmee whined. "And then Audrey got all scared and ran for the door and Jake yelled at me! He's mine! He's mine! He's mine! Tell Audrey to stay away from my Jake!"

"You yelled at her?" Bella asked, appalled. "She's just a baby! You're on thin ice anyway, Jacob." Edward was trying hard to maintain his self-control. I gripped onto Jake's shirt.

"Audrey," Edward said, finally, his voice strained. "We aren't monsters."

"Sucking blood sounds pretty monstrous to me." I whispered, not expecting him to hear. But they all did, and it made them sad. I instantly regretted that decision. How could I have said that? "I'm sorry. I'll let you explain."

"What did Nessie have for breakfast?" Edward asked.

"Cereal." I instantly replied.

"Right." He smiled and nodded. "_Regular _cereal. You see, us Cullens aren't like other vampires. We don't feed on humans. We eat..."

"Cereal." I completed and he laughed.

"No, no, Nessie likes cereal. Us, the Cullens, feed off of animals. Not humans. I have killed humans before, but I am no monster. I haven't killed anyone in a very long time." He explained. "We can't eat human food. It makes us sick." I was surprised at how much I excepted this.

"Why can she eat cereal?" I asked.

"I'm a humpire." Nessie stated between sobs.

"She's a what now?" I asked.

"A half human, half vampire." Nessie clarified. "Mommy had me when she was human. I grow super fast."

I sighed. "How old are you?" I asked Edward.

"I was born in 1901." He said quietly. My eyes widened. I turned to Jake. "And you?"

"17." He smiled. I couldn't believe this.

"So, you're normal, you age, right? Right, Jacob?"

"Right now I don't age. But I can kinda switch it off, if I want." He said, smiling. For some reason this upset me. I passed out.

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

When I woke up, it was warm. There was something warm trickling on my face like some sort of weird rain. I opened my eyes and saw it was sunshine. I breathed in the scent of the room. Early morning, it had a smell to it. There was a deeply wooded smell in the room. I looked around and saw a hug dog lying on the ground beside the bed. His fur was brown. I reached down to pet the dog, and he nudged his head into my hand.

My fingers got lost in the soft fur. I leaned my whole torso over the edge of the bed and he lifted his head up and licked my face. I giggled. I looked into the big brown eyes, and I recognized them. They were Jacob's. So, I guess this is what he meant by "shape-shifter". I tensed, and I got up to go, but he whined. I stayed where I was. He jumped onto the bed. I think he could tell I was tired. I scotched away from him, I was still a tad scared. He put his huge paw (did I say huge? I mean this thing could take out a bear!) on my hand. I couldn't help it, I didn't flinch away. He laid down beside me, and put his head on my lap. I stroked his head.

So what that he was a...shape shifter? At least he wasn't going to suck my blood. Jacob was as sweet as August rain. I fell right back asleep like that.

**BEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Jake POV**

I had never believed in perfection, until I saw Nessie's face. In my heart I knew that I should be with Nessie, comforting her. She had a tough day. I could still here her sobs from the cabin. I was in the main house.

Instead, here I was, listening to the gentile heart beat that belonged to Audrey. She was nervous when she first saw me. But she calmed down. My chest rose with pride when she curled into me, her weak arms wrapping around me. She trusted me. It was a first step into something more.

I read somewhere that dogs are one of the most sensitive animals. Maybe that was what she saw in me. I didn't care.

I briefly wondered if this was all a dream.

I could feel her nose breathing in my scent. I could feel her fingers gripping my fur. Was that a dream? Her hot breath down my neck, too, was that part of it?

I had admitted to myself that I wanted to protect her. That I would fix her. That she was mine.

I rolled over carefully and stared into her face. Her lips were just barely parted, her face was relaxed and peaceful. Not to mention beautiful. My heart rolled up in knots. I leaned forward and licked her face. She smiled in her sleep. Ba thump-Ba thump.

The door to the room opened and I turned my head. Standing in the doorway was that bloodsucker, Alex. He smiled slyly at me. I growled at him, and he pretended to laugh. Audrey stirred against me and pulled closer.

Alex's finger's clenched, and I felt like a champion. He shut the door, leaving me and Audrey alone. I smiled inwardly.

That bastard saw that she was all mine.

All mine.

**End Chapter 3**

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay. Love you all! R&R!!!**


	5. Sorry

**Dear All,**

I am unable to continue writing, due to many factors in my life which has made it impossible for me at this time. As you know, I have not updated any of my stories in quite sometime. Therefore, I have decided not to finish them.

I hate to stop writing when I have so much support, but I really feel that it's best for me at this stage in my life. My father was sick for quite sometime, but he is now recovering. I used to see writing as an escape, but I simply do not see it that way anymore. Writing does not hold the joy it once did. I wait in bated breathe for the joy to return to me, but untill then I am not writing anymore.

Thank you for your understanding.

Yours Truly,

InuYashaBaby1


End file.
